


Well Look Who It Is

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While away on a case, Hotch wakes up to find an interesting bed partner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Look Who It Is

Alexander Dumas Pere said, "Men's minds are raised to the level of the women with whom they associate."

 

Hotch rolled onto his side, deep asleep when the hair on the back of his head stood up, when he felt the bed dip and noticed a presence next to him.

Rolling on his back, a wave of shock rushed through him as he noticed Emily run her finger up and down his chest.

"Prentiss" Hotch said trying to capture the roaming digit, "What the hell are you doing in my hotel room?"

Emily pouted her lips, "I got lonely in there all by myself. And I thought you could use the company, especially considering..."

"Considering what?" Hotch asked grabbing her hand but not removing it from his chest.

"I could hear you whimpering in here" Emily said softly moving closer on the bed, propping herself up on her elbow to look down at him, "You were having a nightmare."

"Yeah" Hotch said, hating to admit his weakness, but if anyone could understand, it'd be her.

"About who?" Emily asked.

"Foyet" Hotch admitted, "It's been two years since..."

"Haley" Emily finished, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" Hotch said, "I just hate that this still gets to me, the nightmares come whenever it gets closer to the time of my attack."

"Well you know that nightmares are just the minds way of dealing with stress" Emily said soothingly rubbing his chest, "And that was a very stressful time in your life."

"I know" Hotch said, placing a hand on her own, "I know."

Hotch's head quickly turned in her direction when she dropped a kiss on his shoulder, nipping at the skin.

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked, he could feel the stir of excitement hit his stomach as she threw the blanket off of him and got up on top of him.

"Helping you clear your mind" Emily whispered, placing her mouth on to his, "Don't you want this?"

Hotch gulped, he was never one to be so passive or blase in the bedroom but he was stunned by her offhanded and cool demeanor while she took charge.

"Yes" Hotch said, visibly relaxing as she pulled her tank top off herself.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breast, he gave them a tight squeeze as she arched into his touch.

"Mm" Emily moaned out, "Aaron."

Looking up at her, he never realized how lucky he just gotten. She was giving herself to him, and he intended to enjoy his gift that he wanted to keep forever.

Hotch rolled them over so he was on top of her, she help shove his boxers off of him, as his mouth went to her neck licking the vanilla scented skin. He could hear her sigh of content.

Her warm hand going to his shaft, stroking him making him buck in her hand. He swiftly removed her pajama shorts, he needed her right now.

"God, Emily" Hotch moaned, "You have no idea how sexy you are."

He looked into her dark brown eyes, and felt his breath leave him at the lust and adoration in her eyes.

Emily leaned into his ear, "I want you, Aaron."

Hotch felt himself harden at her words, he wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands moved up her hips to caress then cup her breasts.

He moved his thumbs across the pebbled nipples bringing it to a peak before his mouth devoured on it. He got a boost in his ego when he heard her moan at the contact.

Emily was writhing beneath him, as her hand continued to stroke him. He knew it wouldn't be long, and he needed her now.

He dipped his finger into her core, and was pleased that she was wet for him, her eyes connected with his and she had want in her eyes.

Hotch thrust into her welcoming body, hard and fast. She was warm and tight around him, he felt like he was in Heaven.

As Hotch continued his thrusts, felt like the weight of the world was off his shoulders, as she matched his pace.

He moved in and out, teasing her as she wiggled her hips then rock in sync with her. As she grabbed his shoulders, she dug her nails into the skin and rolled them over.

As she moved up and down on him, Hotch looked up as they made eye contact and felt himself groaning as she rotated her hips and ride him faster.

"God" Hotch grunted out, "Oh, God."

Emily gave him a smirk as she slowed her movements making it painfully hard for him, she leaned forward and nipped his ear as her hands held down his shoulders.

"Faster" Hotch pleaded, "Go faster."

His eyes slowly closed when he felt her hand move between their bodies, and cradled his balls, as she started going faster.

A loud moan of pleasure escaped his lips, which turned into a his as her hand a gave a squeeze to them.

As his mouth descended on hers again and he bit down on her lower lip as he fell over the edge.

Rolling them over, he slithered his hand between them and looked down at her, ready to help her along his hand went to her soft center.

The sound of the door being banged on caused him to look in her eyes, he heard her say, "Hotch?"

His eyes shot over to the door as a knock continued softly to the connecting door, "Hotch?"

Groaning as he got up, he staggered over to the door, surprised to see Emily on the other side.

"Hey, are you ok?" Emily asked, her soft brown eyes meeting his with concern.

"I'm fine, why?" Hotch asked.

"I could hear... noises" Emily said, her cheeks slightly pink, "You were making some pretty loud noises."

Hotch bit his lip, "I was dreaming."

Emily gave a mischievous smirk, "Sounds like a pretty good one at that." winking at him, "I'll let you go back to your dream. Good night."

"Night" Hotch said, closing the door and dropping on his bed, "God, not another one."

Hotch got under the covers and wondered if he'd end up having another steamy dream about Emily. Because he enjoyed them.

 

"I was trying to daydream but my mind kept wandering." Stephen Wright


End file.
